Defeat of Virtue
by OnceWereGreen
Summary: When Edward refuses to be intimate with Bella, she takes control of the situation. Will Alice's vision really lead to the defeat of Edward's virtue. ExB Mature
1. Well Laid Plan

**A/N So it's been quite the hiatus for me. Pregnancy and life with a newborn and toddler got the better of me, but I'm back. Rush to the Alter (My sweeter Twilight fic) should hopefully have an update soon. Until then…enjoy this…a girl needs her kink too. :)**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight…darn the luck**

**Defeat of Virtue**

Well Laid Plan

**BPOV**

"Has it really come to this Isabella?"

Shit, he only uses my full name when he's pissed. "Damn right it has Edward," I said making sure to show the annoyance in my voice. I was walking around my room cleaning, a nervous habit I had when we were arguing.

"Irrational girl," he muttered under his breath.

"Insecure vampire," I spat right back at him.

I picked up his jacket and tossed it at his chest. "You're not welcome to stay with me overnight until you agree to revaluate your ridiculous boundaries!"

"You know the only reason I set those boundaries is because I will not risk hurting you. If I lost control for even a mom…"

Not wanting to hear the old excuse again, I cut him off, "I know. I know. You could kill me. Or I could be killed by any number of things, but you could never hurt me. You just don't want to risk. You've been in the presence of my blood numerous time; you've even tasted it before, but you're so insecure in you're ability to control your strength that you refuse to touch me like any other man would touch his finace!"

"Bella, I love you too much," he said looking ashamed.

I dropped my shoulders, walked to him and put my hand on his arm, "And I love you, but since you won't change me yet, we need to figure out a way to be intimate. Until then, I can't have you here over night. Leave," I said pointing towards my window. Then I took a deep breath and turned away from him.

I felt his breath against my neck and froze. "Bella, do you think you can keep me out?" His kissed right under my ear.

_Pull it together Swan._

"No, I can't keep you out, but you will stay away," I said softly.

"And why would I do that, Love?" He whispered in my ear.

"Because I'm asking you to." His breathing stopped. I knew I had him.

"Are you sure you want that?" He said pushing his body against mine letting me feel his arousal against my lower back. _Damn cocky vampire._

"Don't flaunt that thing unless you're prepared to use it," I said pushing back into him. He backed away and sighed. _Defeat. _I knew I had him again.

He gave me his signature chaste kiss, "Fine Bella I'll respect your request, but remember that this wasn't my idea." He walked over towards my window and turned, "I'll only be moments away if you need me. This will be the longest engagement in history."

"Thank you, Edward. I love you." And I do with my entire being. This was going to kill me, but I had to do this.

"Not as much as I love you, My Bella. Sweet dreams." He jumped from the window and was gone.

I threw a book to the ground and collapsed on my bed.

"That sneaky pixie better be sure this will work."

_2 days ago_

"_Bella, trust me. I saw this working out. How much do you want Edward to get past his physical issues?" Alice said confidently._

"_More than anything Alice, you know that. But telling him I don't want him with me at night anymore. I don't want to lie to him. Besides, I'll take any part of Edward I can get," I sighed._

"_Then do this and I promise you'll get any part of Edward you want," she nudged me causing me to blush. "Five days. I promise you'll start to get results in five days."_


	2. Edward's Lesson

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight…darn the luck**

**Defeat of Virtue**

Edward's Lesson

**EPOV**

I had really made her mad this time, but she couldn't possibly understand. To have the power that I do and the heightened sensations, making love to her could be disastrous. It wasn't like I didn't desire her; hell every time I see that blush of hers I get hard. I was so distracted that I didn't hear Emmett when I neared the house, and then next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground.

"Damn, Eddie, you usually put up a fight. That wasn't even fun for me. Well actually it was," Emmett laughed.

"Get the hell off me," I said pushing him to the ground. I was not in the mood for my brother tonight.

"Girl troubles, bro?"

"Actually yes. Bella won't allow me to spend the night with her until I agree to give in to her…well sexually."

"Dude, why would you have to give in…don't you know that you win in this situation too. Trust me you definitely need to bust a nut."

"Forget it Emmett. I don't know why I thought you would understand. You can screw Rose senseless without worrying you'll snap her in half and bite her without fear of killing her."

"You're right Edward, we don't face the same obstacles you and Bella do," Jasper said walking towards me. Great was I going to experience an intervention here. "But we do know how much you love her. You've gone to great lengths to protect her; why would this be any different? You're always so controlled; it's hard for me to believe that you would be any less especially given the circumstances. Besides I know Alice would let you know if she saw any problems arising."

"The only thing a rising will be 'lil Eddie man," Emmett laughed. I shot him a stare. _Relax Edward, it was a joke. Look you know I love Bella, and I would never want her to be in any sort of danger, but if you don't start thinking some things through you're going to be seeing a lot more of us and a lot less of her. Not to mention you could really be fucking this up. I know she loves you, but just have far are you willing to push her?_

My phone vibrated indicating I had a new text. **I need to get away. Going to go visit my mom for a few days. I love you Edward…see you in 5 days.**

"Oh God you're right. Bella's leaving for her mom's, and won't be back for 5 days. This has gotten too out of hand. Why am I such a pussy about this?!"

"Relax man. She said she'd be back; she probably just needs a break. Besides, now you have a chance to get a game plan," Jasper said coolly.

I just stared at him not knowing what he meant.

"You love Bella right?"

"More than anything."

"Then you need to work on a way to get past your insecurites and give the lady what she wants…which is obviously you. Take the next 5 days to ready your self to the idea of being intimate with Bella. You're gonna have to do this man, or your marriage is gonna start with a shitload of problems," Emmett said.

This was bad; Emmett was making sense.

**BPOV**

I knew he would be with the boys. They had agreed to help encourage Edward to work on his problems. Emmett assured me that Edward would be a new man when I returned from Florida, but I still hated the idea of leaving him. What if he realized that being with me was much more work than it was worth? I instantly began to regret setting this whole plan into action, and I was about to call Edward when I heard a noise at my window.

"Bella put that phone down." Alice warned. "You're future changed so suddenly, that I almost didn't make it before you called Edward. You need to trust me; trust Edward. He really does want this as much as you do, and if you just give it some time, I insure you won't be disappointed."

**EPOV**

The next 5 days were the longest of my life. The guys helped coach me on how to please a woman. I mean I know the schematics but I was the epitome of the inexperienced teenager. The instruction from by brothers was possibly the most embarrassing experience of my life, but I must admit I felt more confident now.

Alice agreed to pick Bella up from the airport and bring her to our home, since I didn't want to risk Charlie being home. I had called Bella and told her that we needed to talk upon her arrival. The rest of the family had gone to Denali; they were more than happy to give us some privacy.

I heard Alice pull into the drive and heard the slam of a car door.

If I could hyperventilate, I probably would have. Was I really going to be able to do this?

**A/N**

**So this was just a filler chapter. I promise the good stuff will begin in the next chapter**


	3. Intimacy 101

**A/N- So this one is a little longer, and was fun to write...make me think back to when I was young. The converstations in italics are from Jasper and Emmett's coaching sessions over the 5 days Bella and Edward were separated. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer owns Twilight…darn the luck**

**Defeat of Virtue**

Intimacy 101

**BPOV**

Alice assured me that the talk Edward had in mind was a good one. She gave me the abbreviated version of what Edward was put through the last 5 days. I admit I felt bad for him; I couldn't imagine sitting through Emmett teaching sex ed, but damnit this was necessary. I only hoped that the guys made him feel more at ease and prepared, but I was suddenly nervous when Alice mentioned a class that involved a blow up doll and something called the Thunderstick A2000.

"Relax, Bella. Everything will be fine. Call me later!" She shouted as I closed the door to her car. I stood there just staring at the front door. What if this just leads to a huge fight? Then I saw a shadow pass by the window nearest the door; it opened and there he was. He still took my breath away each time I saw him. He was gorgeous. I must have been staring for longer than I thought because I finally noticed him smiling at me, and then just like that he was inches from my face.

"I missed you my Bella," he said before kissing me sweetly. "Did you see something you liked?" I blushed. "I will miss that the most," he said running his hand across my cheek. He laced his fingers through mine and headed for the house, "Come on; let's go talk." I nodded.

He led me inside and to the couch. He sat down and motioned me for to sit by him, "Please?" he said. "Bella, you're silence is deafening. What is going on inside that head of yours?"

"I'm sorry," I said once I realized that I hadn't said one word to him yet. "I've missed you. How were you're 5 days of freedom?" I teased.

He smiled, "I've missed you more, and I wouldn't exactly describe it as freedom. Any time away from out is torture; besides, my dear brothers decided to use the time for a little male bonding. It was...well it was interesting."

"Love, we need to talk," I looked down and shifted in my seat a little. "No. No. Nothing like that. Relax, Bella," he said rubbing small circles on my palms. "I need to apologize. I'm sorry that my insecurities forced you to set an ultimatum and go to Florida, but I need to explain."

I tried to stop him, but he brought a finger to my lips. "Please let me speak first." He leaned forward and kissed right under my ear and then took my earlobe into his mouth. I almost stopped breathing. "Breathe, Bella. I promise you can have the last word," he whispered in my ear.

"I want to apologize because it wasn't fair for me to offer you only parts of myself. You have never restricted any part of yourself to me, in fact, you offer more than I wish you would, and yet I refuse…I'm sorry, love. But I do want you to understand why. I don't know what I would do if I ever caused you harm again. I refuse to be the one to bring you pain, but in doing that, I also refused to be the one to bring you pleasure…you know… in that way. I need you to know that I intend to try, but if I ever feel like I'm losing control or that you are in pain, I need you to agree to stopping."

"But I…" I began to object.

"Bella, please?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean we stop that session, for lack of a better word. I'm not promising that this will go smoothly or quickly, but I promise that I will try. I also need you to know that I want this very much too. How can you think that I can be around you and not be tempted by everything you do? You're so damn sexy Bella Swan, and you don't even know it. So, we'll take it slow? Agreed?"

**EPOV**

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for Bella to answer me. I know I process faster but really… I had just offered the girl…well me and she just stares at me. Maybe her time in Florida was spent differently than mine.

"Agreed." She finally said. She was staring at our hands.

"Doesn't this make you happy? I thought this is what you wanted?" I was more than confused now. Her head snapped up.

"Oh God. Yes, I'm happy. More than happy actually. It just suddenly occurred to me that I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't mean like what I'm getting into doing…I mean like I've never even kissed another man; let alone done anything else. What if I don't know how to please you?" Bella said looking sad.

"Bella," I said cupping her face in my hands, "you please me by simply being here with me. I couldn't imagine you could fail at anything you put your mind to. We'll both learn as we go okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

It was now or never. I leaned in and kissed her lips. I kissed her with all the passion I had for her. I let my tongue graze her lips, hinting to her that I wanted her to open her mouth for me. When she did I slid my tongue over her lips. I was floored by the new sensations of being inside Bella's mouth. She tasted sweet. Emmett's words flooded my mind, "_When you French kiss her man, try to be clean about it. No one wants to wipe off a shitload of spit when they pull away. You know when you drain an animal and never spill a drop, well it's kinda like that…only in reverse. Oh yeah and run you're tongue over the roof of her mouth…she'll love it"._

So I massaged her tongue with mine. I must have been doing well because she brought her hands to my hips and tried to pull me towards her. Good Lord, this woman was not going to make this easy on me. I curled my tongue up and ran it over the roof of her mouth and she fucking moaned into mine. My arousal was becoming obvious, but Bella hadn't noticed yet so I leaned back and pulled her legs towards me causing her to fall down onto the couch. I positioned myself over her just barely allowing my weight to rest on her. Then I heard her breathe deep when I allowed my hips to rest on her.

"See what you do to me Bella. It happens all the time, love. I want nothing more than to rip the clothes from your body and worship you for hours, but you're going to have to be patient with me." She blushed and attacked my mouth; then she wrapped her little arms around my waist. I pulled away to look at her, my eyes dark with lust, "That fucking blush gets me every time. So damn sexy." "_Go ahead and through in some dirty talk. Women love it" Jasper said. "Hell yeah, Eddie. I bet little Bella will go crazy for that shit. Just use words like pussy, tits, cock, fuck, ass cum…well you get the point," Emmett added. "Your vocabulary astounds me Emmett," I replied. _I must admit I was nervous about that pointer. I rarely cursed around Bella, so I was afraid that she would be offended. However, I was rewarded with her thrusting her hips into mine. So she liked the dirty talk; I'll remember that.

We continued on like this for about 45 minutes. I only pulled away to allow her to breathe. I decided to test myself just a little more, so I slowly slid my hand up her side and over her stomach. I made my way to the bottom of her bra; then I hesitated. Bella noticed right away and pulled back to look into my eyes. "It's okay. Please I would like you to try," she said softly. I only nodded.

I took a few deep breaths and slowly inched my hand up so that my fingertips were on bottom of Bella's breast. I could already feel how soft they were going to be, and my dick twitched at the idea of having Bella's bare breast in my hand. Not today, I thought to myself. I moved my hand up further until her entire breast was covered with my hand, and then I gently squeezed causing Bella to moan. I drew circles around her nipples with my finger tips and then slowly ran a finger over her peak. I knew I should probably kiss her, but I couldn't seem to stop staring. I kept looking between my hand on her breast and Bella's face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was holding her breath. I gently rolled her nipple between my fingers causing her to close her eyes tighter; then I finally leaned down to lick her lips. I squeezed a little harder and then began to knead her breast while I our tongues wrestles for dominance.

When she began a slow rhythm of rocking back and forth against me, I thought I would be able to make it, but then I got the all to familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach and I knew it would soon become too much, so I pulled away. "Bella."

She recognized the tone of my voice and slumped against the couch immediately. "I'm sorry, that's just too much for me right now," I said sitting up. A pout came to her face. "Bella you agreed."

**BPOV**

He misunderstood my pout. It wasn't due entirely to the fact that we needed to stop. It was because I missed his touch already. I needed to explain. "Yes, I agreed, but I never said it would be easy. Give a second, and then I would like to talk. Is that alright?"

"Of course love. Let me get you something to drink, and when I return we'll speak."

I sat up on the couch in disbelief. Had this really happened? Did I spend the last hour making out with Edward? I was ecstatic and on cloud nine. "Here you are," his voice pulled me out of my daydream.

"Thank you," I began, "for what you just gave me. I know it probably wasn't easy for you to push aside one hundred plus years of thinking, but I appreciate that you did that for me. I love you, and can't wait to continue our little learning sessions. I'll be patient I promise," I winked at him.

"You are a dangerous one, Bella Swan. But I can't wait either," Edward said with a wicked smile.


End file.
